1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a welted shoe, more particularly to a welted shoe with a simplified and waterproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional welted shoe disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,605, is shown to include an upper 1 which is shaped over a last to impart a curve shape and which has a lower peripheral edge portion 2 that is bent underneath an insole 3 and that is joined thereto, and a molded midsole 4 which extends around the periphery of the upper 1 and which has a welt 5 and a midsole flange 6 integral with each other. The upper 1 and the insole 3 located therein are placed on the midsole 4 within the welt 5 so that the welt 5 engages the upper 1 around its periphery, and are joined together in a sub-assembly by stitching a plurality of stitches 7 through these components. The sub-assembly is placed on top of an outsole 8 having an outsole flange 9 which extends around the periphery of the upper 1. The outsole 8 is connected to the sub-assembly by stitching a plurality of stitches 10 through the flanges 6,9.
By virtue of the welt 5 which is not separately attached to any other shoe part, it is convenient to stitch the insole 3, the upper 1 and the midsole 4 together. However, the shoe does not have a good waterproofing effect because water can penetrate through a clearance between the welt 5 and the upper 1, along the stitch seam 7, and into the interior of the shoe.
The object of the present invention is to provide a welted shoe which is simple to manufacture and which has a good waterproofing effect.
According to this invention, the welted shoe includes an upper adapted to be lasted to form a surrounding wall with a profile and a lower peripheral edge portion. The surrounding wall surrounds a centerline and extends downwardly to terminate at a lower periphery. The lower peripheral edge portion extends from the lower periphery towards and in a plane normal to the centerline. An insole has a central portion, and a peripheral portion which surrounds the central portion and which is superimposed on the lower peripheral edge portion when the insole is engaged with the upper. A welt member is molded from a material more rigid than that of the upper, and includes a surrounding seat and a surrounding prop wall. The surrounding seat extends towards the centerline to terminate at an inner peripheral edge, and is disposed to underlie the lower peripheral edge portion. The surrounding seat, the lower peripheral edge portion and the peripheral portion of the insole together form a sandwiched structure. The surrounding prop wall extends uprightly from the surrounding seat and distal from the inner peripheral edge, is configured to abut against and wrap around the lower periphery so as to help keep the profile, and terminates at a surrounding upper edge. A plurality of fastening members are disposed to fasten the sandwiched structure along lines which are parallel to the centerline so as to form a sub-assembly. An outsole is molded with the sub-assembly to form an outsole body and a surrounding seal wall. The outsole body underlies the surrounding seat and the central portion, extends in longitudinal and transverse directions that are transverse to the centerline and outboard to the surrounding seat, and terminates at a surrounding outer peripheral edge. The surrounding seal wall extends uprightly from the surrounding outer peripheral edge to surround the surrounding prop wall and beyond the surrounding upper edge, and sealingly abuts against the surrounding wall.